


Snapshots of Zelda

by Ravenmist4



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenmist4/pseuds/Ravenmist4
Summary: A book filled with various Zelda oneshots (both old and new writing) from different timelines, AU's, etc. Mainly BOTW centric.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 10





	1. Fates Development 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Zelda and Ganondorf of the Gerudo both agree on a political marriage to try and break the cycle of their twisted destinies. However, they both find it difficult to thaw the ice between them after centuries of war among their past lives.

the queen of hyrule didn’t have the best sleeping routine.

she spent most of her nights locked up in her study; pouring herself into her private collection of encyclopedias. she had never found herself interested in plain fiction, the tall tales without any cultural significance tied to them seemed lackluster at best. even as a young girl, she often spurred her nursemaids to read her tales of the history and origins of the world around her. especially in lieu of whatever silly, fictional story they would’ve picked out for her otherwise. the eagerness to learn stirred within her at a tender age, and she soon questioned everything. after thoroughly vexing the royal staff, zelda ultimately ended up consulting the multitudes of books within the castle. 

dalliances with each and every topic that mildly piqued her interest became her main past time. she was constantly grasping for the intangible root of knowledge, intent on clasping the source of all worldly wisdom. it had forever evaded her grasp, and the shortcoming only urged her on tenfold. she had never once stopped reaching out for it, eternally inspired to continue her quest for knowledge. 

as a child, her curiosity burned within her with the intensity of a raging fire— the craving to grow and relearn what she had once known before the only way she could possibly sate the ferocious flames. 

as a late teen, her destiny had seemed to fail her. she was unable to summon the power of her descendants; that she was quite literally born to do. to cope, she clung to her research with desperation; focusing it all on one goal with the hope that one day, she’d come upon the solution to all her troubles. 

now, despite what little time had passed since then, zelda was a young woman that had already taken up the throne. in the end, she hadn’t ‘come upon’ the solution she was searching for, instead conjuring up one on her own accord. she wasn’t confident. she didn’t know if it would work. but it was her only chance to change the course of the inevitable cycle— so she did what she had to do; while praying to the goddesses nightly, hoping she had made the right decision for her and her kingdom.

while uneasy at first, she had begun to come to terms with the fact her partnership with ganon had extinguished any possible threat to her kingdom, at least for the present. he hadn’t taken any action against her in this lifetime, but the curse of hatred and vengeance cast upon him so many years ago had left scars in the shape of fallen kingdoms and heroes. she may not have possessed a clear memory of what he had done in the past, but the looming threat haunted her still. 

while zelda acknowledged the fact her betrothed was very knowledgeable, and potentially even helpful to the growth and prosperity of hyrule, she couldn’t help but continue to be wary of him. they had made small strides in their acquaintanceship over the recent months, such as zelda acknowledging his mere existence outside of their mandatory royal duties. yet, it still seemed to be a long way to go if they were ever to coexist in harmony. 

these thoughts constantly littered zelda’s mind, along with the many ways ganon could simply take control and single handedly put her precious home to ruins. especially now that she had given him the opportunity to do so herself. while this outcome was plausible at first, her intrusive thoughts seemed more and more unreasonable as her persistence was starting to wane. 

however, it was still very much there.

one night, zelda slipped from her study at an unholy hour; finding herself dissatisfied. she didn’t have any resources about the, admittedly, extremely specific topic in her personal bookshelves. already discarding the smallest possibility of her getting _any_ sleep tonight, she ventured towards the royal library— knowing she’d find what she desired. over the years, the library had given her solace time and time again. although she knew it truly didn’t belong to her, during the late hours of the night, she had grown accustomed to having the space to herself. 

that notion was swiftly done away with as she heard the sound faint footsteps and grumbling. she had pre-determined it wasn’t a threat; she would’ve been alerted if the guards had spotted suspicious activity. and even if it _was_ a threat— why would they be in the library? cautiously, she continued her way up the staircase. as she ventured closer, she had an idea as to who was inside. the familiar tone of voice only reaffirmed her suspicions, and by the time she had come close enough to catch a glimpse of scarlet tresses, it was confirmed. 

her fiancé.

he was crouching over a book, sitting on top of the crooked divan she had found damaged not too long ago. it then proceeded to dawn on zelda as to why it had been damaged in the first place. normally, she would’ve found the situation amusing, but her humor seemed to dissipate as she noticed the fact ganon was fuming. he normally was a short tempered man, but what could possibly visibly anger someone in a _library_? she stared, trying to decipher the situation by sight alone. she was barely concealed, sparing a few more steps in his direction to get a better look before pressing her back to the cobblestone wall. if it were even a month prior, she would’ve exited the moment she heard his voice, but now she stood her ground; waiting for him to either acknowledge her presence or leave.


	2. Fates Development 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Zelda and Ganondorf of the Gerudo both agree on a political marriage to try and break the cycle of their twisted destinies. However, they both find it difficult to thaw the ice between them after centuries of war among their past lives.

zelda was half-tempted to approach him herself, as he was too absorbed in the book (or perhaps his opinion of it) to notice her presence. she peered curiously, debating her next course of action. she wasn’t planning on giving up the library tonight— she _needed_ to find the proper books for her research. 

her incentive soon withered as ganon raised his arm and threw the book; hard. she couldn’t help but recoil at the sound of the book’s case making contact with the the stony floors. throughout her entire life, she had regarded the royal historical textbooks as if they were written by the goddesses themselves. however, it did not seem as if ganondorf shared her fondness of the books. at the very least, she would hoped he wouldn’t have been violent with them. 

his heretical opinion of the esteemed documents shocked zelda, but confused her more than anything else— how could the book ‘sully’ the past if it was simply retelling the history of hyrule? many hylian scholars had gazed upon it’s pages and confirmed the accuracy beneath them, yet ganondorf held his reservations. perhaps he believed the book was inaccurate, or found himself depicted as too malicious throughout his past incarnations. 

whatever his reasoning, zelda found herself at the book’s defense as she slunk towards it, keeping her eyes trained to the ground. her pointed ears pricked for any possible sign of another rage-fueled tantrum from ganon. she carefully surveyed the book for any damage before dusting it lightly and pressing it to her chest. 

as she straightened herself, her head turned to face ganondorf. she felt her breath catch in her throat as their eyes met. his striking amber gaze knocked her momentarily off kilter. she couldn’t shake her apprehension off, finding his leer nearly predatory. 

“i—“

it wasn’t often she found herself at a loss for words. she willed herself to stay calm and regal, before clearing her throat once more and continuing.

“you should pay more respect to these books, ganondorf. ‘the complete history of hyrule’ is one of our most prized possessions.” 

she kept her voice strong and steady, wondering to herself if reasoning with him was even an option; there was a chance it might result in her being treated exactly like he treated her revered book. either way, he had to learn how to behave himself, and there was no way for zelda to make sure of that without confronting him head on.


End file.
